Leçon de vol
by Sofya29
Summary: C'est décidé, aujourd'hui Hermione allait apprendre à voler sur un balai. Mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que madame Bibine lui choisirait un professeur particulier.


J'espère que ce one-shot vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

_**Leçon de vol**_

Hermione sortit du château et marcha d'un pas décidé vers le terrain de Quidditch, un balai à la main. Aujourd'hui allait être le jour où elle allait combattre sa peur. Aujourd'hui, elle allait enfin réussir à voler sur un balai. Cette année était la dernière qu'elle allait passer à Poudlard et elle était bien déterminée à relever ce défi.

À la fin de la guerre, les élèves de septième année avaient eu la possibilité de revenir terminer leur année. Une huitième année avait spécialement été créée. La plupart des élèves avaient accepté de revenir à Poudlard pour cette huitième année.

Arrivée sur le terrain, Hermione serra le balai de toute ses forces, ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle allait y arriver, se disait-elle. Elle allait y arriver. Depuis le début de l'année, ce n'était pas sa première tentative, loin de là. Malheureusement, Ron avait abandonner à la faire monter sur un balai. Ron était peut-être son petit-ami, mais il était très mauvais pédagogue.Même Harry n'avait pas eu suffisamment de patience avec elle. Mais elle allait leur montrer, elle allait réussir à monter sur ce fichu balai. Elle avait fini par demander à madame Bibine de l'aider. Et aujourd'hui allait être son premier cours avec le professeur de vol. Madame Bibine arriva sur le terrain et le lança un grand sourire.

« Très bien mademoiselle Granger, dit le professeur. Vous êtes prête pour votre première leçon ? »

Hermione acquiesça, confiante. Elle allait y arriver.

**~00~**

« Non, non mademoiselle Granger, dit madame Bibine exaspérée. Pas comme ça. Recommencez. »

Hermione remonta sur le balai, mais ne décolla pas. Son corps était crispé et elle serrait le balai de toutes ses forces. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'elle se trouvait sur le terrain avec son professeur, mais elle n'avait fait aucun progrès et en plus, elle avait réussit à faire sortir madame Bibine de ses gongs.

« Il va falloir vous rendre à l'évidence mademoiselle Granger. Vous ne pourrez jamais monter sur un balai. »

Hermione posa son balai par terre et se précipita vers madame Bibine.

« Quoi ? Non ! Madame Bibine, s'il vous plait !

-Je suis désolée mademoiselle Granger, mais je ne peux rien faire pour vous.

-Je vous en pris, il faut que j'arrive à voler avec un balai. »

Madame Bibine soupira. Il ne fallait pas que son professeur renonce elle aussi. Elle n'avait encore jamais échoué et elle n'avait aucune envie que cela arrive maintenant. Hermione aperçut une ombre passer au dessus de leur tête. Elle leva les yeux et vit Malefoy sur son balai. Il atterrit quelques mètres plus loin.

« Monsieur Malefoy, appela madame Bibine. Monsieur Malefoy, approchez ! »

Drago approcha et madame Bibine lança un sourire à Hermione.

« Mademoiselle Granger, je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de vol.

-Quoi ! S'exclamèrent les deux élèves. »

Ce n'est pas vrai, pensa Hermione. Madame Bibine n'oserait quand même pas lui faire ça ! Elle n'était pas au courant des relations que Malefoy et elle entretenaient depuis leur première année ? Si elle voulait qu'ils s'entretuent, c'était le meilleur moyen.

« Pas question ! S'exclama Drago.

-Madame Bibine, je ne suis pas sûre que se soit une bonne idée...

-Ça suffit, coupa le professeur. Mademoiselle Granger, monsieur Malefoy est l'un des meilleurs élèves que j'ai eu, il vous sera d'une grande aide. Quant à vous monsieur Malefoy. »

Elle se tourna vers Drago et lui lança un regard lui disant de se tenir tranquille.

« Vous dîtes vouloir prouver votre bonne foi, poursuivit le professeur. C'est votre chance. »

Elle donna un sourire d'encouragement à Hermione. Cette dernière crut avoir entendu son professeur dire un : « bonne chance » à Drago avant de quitter le terrain. Hermione n'en revenait pas. Comment madame Bibine avait pu lui faire ça ? Si elle était aussi mauvaise que ça, pourquoi vouloir en plus l'humilier en demandant à Malefoy de l'aider.

« Demain, même heure ici, dit Drago. Ne sois pas en retard. »

Il partit sans rien ajouter d'autre. Hermione soupira. Comme s'il allait l'aider. Elle était sûre que se n'était encore qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie et que si elle venait au rendez-vous, il ne se montrerait pas. Elle ferait mieux d'abandonner à vouloir monter sur un balai.

**~00~**

Hermione mit un point final sur son parchemin. Elle venait de terminer le devoir que le professeur McGonagall leur avait donné. Elle avait décidé d'aller à la bibliothèque pour terminer son travail afin de passer le lendemain avec Ron. Elle rangea ses affaires de métamorphose et ouvrit son livre de potion. Elle avait encore un peu de temps pour réviser pour le prochain cours. Alors qu'elle était plongée dans la lecture de son chapitre, son livre lui fut violemment arraché des mains. Elle leva les yeux et vit Drago, tenant le livre de potion qu'il referma d'un coup sec. Hermione sentit la colère monter en elle.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? S'énerva la jeune fille.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devais me retrouver au terrain de Quidditch il y a plus d'une heure ! »

Drago lui lança un regard assassin. La colère d'Hermione retomba et elle le regarda, surprise.

« Tu étais sérieux alors ?

-Bien sûr que j'étais sérieux ! Dépêche-toi, ta leçon de vol commence maintenant.

-Maintenant ?

-Maintenant. »

Drago s'éloigna et se dirigea vers la sortie. Hermione l'appela, mis celui-ci fit comme s'il ne l'entendait pas. Elle rangea son livre et le suivit, sachant que si elle ne venait pas, il reviendrait faire un scandale à la bibliothèque. La séance de vol dura plus d'une heure durant laquelle les deux élèves n'arrêtaient pas de se crier dessus et Hermione n'avait toujours pas avancé.

« Je comprends pourquoi madame Bibine a voulu se débarrasser de toi, marmonna Drago. »

Drago ramassa le balai que la jeune fille avait laissé tomber par terre.

« Demain, ici, même heure, dit Drago. Et tu n'as pas intérêt d'être en retard cette fois-ci.

-Quoi ? Non ! Demain je dois passer la journée avec Ron. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et bien tu diras à Weasley que tu as d'autres projets.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais changer mes plans pour toi ?

-Bibine m'a demandé de te faire monter sur un balai et crois moi, tu réussiras à voler avec ce fichu balai. »

Drago quitta le terrain, furieux. Hermione, elle, n'avait qu'une envie, le gifler comme elle l'avait fait en troisième année. Elle compta jusqu'à dix pour se calmer et ne pas lui courir après pour lui lancer un sort. Une chose était sûre, cette année, elle allait vivre un enfer.

**~00~**

Hermione arriva un peu plus tôt que prévu sur le terrain de Quidditch, un balai à la main. Elle avait besoin d'un moment seule avant sa séance de torture avec Drago. La matinée qu'elle venait de passer avait été horrible. Ron avait mal pris qu'elle annule leur rendez-vous, ce qui leur avait valu une nouvelle dispute. Bien sûr, Hermione s'était bien gardée de dire qu'elle devait retrouver Drago, de peur de voir Ron encore plus en colère. D'après Ginny, ils avaient une relation passionnelle. Elle se demandait bien où pouvait être passée la passion dans toutes leurs disputes. Hermione soupira. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à ça maintenant. Elle s'assit sur l'herbe, au milieu du terrain, son balai à côté d'elle et attendit quelques minutes avant de voir Drago arriver avec son balai à la main.

« Ravi de voir que tu as décidé de m'obéir, dit Drago avec un sourire narquois. »

Hermione se leva et prit son balai.

« Dépêchons-nous, répondit Hermione. Plus vite on aura commencé, plus vite on aura finit.

-Très bien, mais aujourd'hui, tu n'auras pas besoin de ça. »

Il attrapa le balai de la jeune fille et le jeta par terre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? S'énerva Hermione. »

Il n'espérait quand même pas qu'il lui pousse des ailes et qu'elle s'envole.

« Est-ce que tu es déjà montée sur un balai avec quelqu'un ? Demanda Drago.

-Une fois avec Ron. Ça a été une catastrophe. »

Drago lâcha un petit rire.

« Avec Weasley, ce n'est pas étonnant. Pour ta nouvelle leçon d'aujourd'hui, tu vas voler avec moi.

-Quoi ! Non, non ! Hors de question. »

Il est malade, pensa la jeune fille. Comment pouvait-il imaginer qu'elle puisse accepter de monter sur un balai avec lui. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en lui. Drago monta sur le balai et tendit la main à la jeune fille. Cette dernière ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Le Serpentard soupira. Il savait que ça n'allait pas être facile, mais en plus elle refusait d'y mettre de la bonne volonté.

« Tu te dépêches, s'impatienta-t-il. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

-Pour que tu en profites pour me jeter dans le vide ! Non! »

Drago baissa sa main et lui lança un regard sévère.

« L'idée m'a déjà effleuré, mais Bibine et McGonagall sont déjà sur mon dos et je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver à Azkaban. Alors tu viens, oui ou non ? »

Il lui retendit sa main. Hermione la regarda quelques secondes comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal qui allait lui sauter dessus. Bibine avait prévenu McGonagall de leur « petit arrangement » et il serait vraiment stupide de la part de Drago de tenter quoi que se soit contre elle. Elle inspira profondément et lui prit la main. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse un jour lui tendre la main. Lui, qui la traitait de sang-de-bourbe dès qu'il le pouvait, qui disait que son sang était impur et qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être une sorcière. La première chose qu'elle pensa lorsque sa main toucha la sienne fut qu'elle était douce et chaude. Hermione se reprit. C'était Malefoy et il était hors de question qu'elle pense ça de lui. Elle monta sur le balai derrière le Serpentard et espéra de toutes ses forces que tout se passe bien.

« Si je tombe je te fais tomber avec moi, menaça la jeune fille.

-Accroche-toi Granger. »

Le balai décolla du sol et tous deux s'envolèrent. Hermione serra Drago tellement fort, que celui-ci crût un instant qu'elle essayait de le tuer en l'étouffant. Ils s'envolèrent encore un peu plus haut dans le ciel, le balai avançait lentement. Hermione tremblait comme une feuille et son visage était enfui dans le dos du Serpentard. Si elle continuait comme ça, elle allait finir par avoir un crise de panique, pensa Drago. Pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à vouloir à ce point monter sur un balai alors que ça l'effrayait tant que ça ? Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais cette fille.

« Granger. »

Mais la jeune fille ne répondit pas.

« Granger, ouvre les yeux, tu es entrain de louper le meilleur. »

Elle secoua la tête, refusant de s'écarter de lui. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait tellement honte de son comportement et que Drago la voit dans cet état. Mais la peur avait pris le dessus. Drago soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se retrouve dans cette situation ?

« On ne descendra pas tant que tu n'auras pas ouvert les yeux. »

Hermione inspira profondément pour se calmer. Elle savait qu'il ne les ferait pas descendre de cet engin de malheur si elle refusait d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle le serra un peu plus fort. Étrangement, il ne protesta pas. Une seconde, se dit-elle. Rien qu'une seconde et ensuite, elle pourra retourner sur terre. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et ce qu'elle vit l'éblouit. Ils se trouvaient au-dessus du lac et de là, ils pouvaient voir tout Poudlard. Le château semblait sortir d'un de ces contes de fées qu'elle aimait lire quand elle était enfant. Jamais elle n'avait vu une vue aussi magnifique. Elle déserra son étreinte, mais perdit légèrement l'équilibre. Drago la rattrapa et lui resserra le bras pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de redescendre, dit-il. »

Ils retournèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch. Drago aida Hermione à descendre du balai et prit le chemin du château sans dire un mot, laissant Hermione seule. Cette dernière le regarda partir. La seule chose à laquelle elle pensait était qu'il ne lui avait pas lâché le bras de tout le trajet.

**~00~**

Drago entra dans la salle commune des Serpentards et alla s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils près de la cheminé. Deux semaines étaient passées depuis que Hermione avait commencé ses leçons de vol et elle avait progressé. Elle arrivait maintenant à voler seule sur quelques mètres. Durant ces deux semaines, ils étaient retournés une fois au lac. Ils avaient passé plus d'une heure ensemble, sans se disputer, sans s'insulter. Une première pour eux. Ils devaient normalement se retrouver aujourd'hui, mais la veille, Hermione avait décommandé, voulant à tout prix finir le devoir important que Slughorn leur avait donné. Et à vrai dire, Drago s'ennuyait. Il s'ennuyait d'Hermione Granger. Il aurait presque envie de rire, s'il ne se trouvait pas aussi pathétique. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il l'avait toujours détesté. Toute ce qu'elle représentait, ses amis, sa façon d'être. Et maintenant, il appréciait passer du temps avec elle. Lors de ces quelques heures, il avait enfin l'impression de se sentir vivant. Une sensation qu'il avait perdu depuis que Voldemort lui avait demandé de tuer Dumbledore. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ressentait ça avec elle ?

« Je ne pensais plus te revoir ici. »

Drago leva la tête et vit Blaise Zabini devant lui. Il avait été complètement absorbé par la contemplation du feu de cheminé, qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

« Ça fait longtemps que l'on ne t'a pas vu dans la salle commune, rajouta Blaise. »

Il s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils, près de celui de Drago et observa le jeune homme qui était retourné dans sa contemplation du feu de cheminé. Tous deux restèrent silencieux, mais Blaise se lassa très vite.

« Ça a un rapport avec Granger ? Demanda-t-il. »

Ceci eut pour effet de faire réagir Drago. Il tourna la tête vers Blaise, surpris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Je vous ai vu plusieurs fois ensemble sur le terrain de Quidditch. Alors, tu me racontes, ou je dois deviner tout seul. »

Blaise lui lança un sourire en coin devant le regard noir que lui lançait Drago.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, fit le jeune Malefoy.

-Tu ne sais même pas à quoi je pense. »

Blaise continua de sourire, voyant que Drago était mal à l'aise. Ils étaient peut-être amis, mais s'il pouvait s'amuser un peu en se moquant de lui, il n'allait pas se gêner. Drago soupira et finit par s'expliquer.

« Bibine m'a forcé à donner des leçons de vol à Granger. »

Blaise éclata de rire.

« Depuis quand on peut forcer Drago Malefoy à faire quelque chose ! »

Mais voyant l'air sérieux qu'avait Drago, Blaise s'arrêta aussitôt de rire.

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix, dit Drago. Bibine et McGonagall m'ont clairement fait comprendre que le moindre faux pas de ma part et j'étais renvoyé de Poudlard. Je dois prouver ma bonne foi en aidant Granger. »

Drago enfouit son visage dans ses mains, las et fatigué de cette situation.

« Et laisse-moi deviner, continua Blaise. Tu t'es rendu compte que tu aimais bien passer du temps avec Granger. »

Drago murmura un « oui ». Il avait répondu tellement doucement que Blaise se demandait s'il ne l'avait pas imaginé. Il connaissait bien Drago et il se doutait depuis des années que son ami avait un faible pour la jolie Gryffondor, même s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Peut-être que cette histoire allait être bénéfique. Lorsque Voldemort était réapparu, Drago s'était complètement renfermé sur lui-même. Et l'année où Voldemort avait pris ses quartiers au manoir des Malefoy n'avait rien arrangé. Après tout, qui n'aurait pas été perturbé de vivre sous le même toit qu'un psychopathe. Mais depuis quelque temps, depuis qu'il voyait Granger, Drago redevenait lui-même. Blaise se leva et sortit de la salle commune. Il ne s'inquiétait plus pour son ami maintenant, il savait qu'il trouverait une solution. Après tout, il était Drago Malefoy.

**~00~**

La sortie à Pré-au-Lard était enfin arrivée. Cette sortie, tous les élèves à partir de la troisième année étaient impatients de la faire. C'était enfin l'occasion pour eux de respirer et de sortir de l'enceinte de l'école. Hermione et Ginny se baladaient dans les différentes rues du village. Elles ne s'étaient pas retrouvées seules toutes les deux depuis un moment et c'était l'occasion pour elles de passer une journée entre filles. Et Hermione en avait bien besoin car ses derniers jours avaient vraiment été horribles.

Ron avait finit par découvrir qu'elle prenait des cours de vol avec Drago, ce qui avait occasionné une nouvelle dispute. La pire qu'ils n'aient jamais eu. Bien sûr, Hermione savait qu'elle était en partie responsable, qu'elle aurait dû lui en parler avant. Mais comment s'expliquer face à quelqu'un qui voyait le mal partout ? Ron lui avait reproché de passer plus de temps avec Drago qu'avec lui. Comment pouvait-elle passer tant de temps avec un mangemort qui aurait dû finir ses jours à Azkaban, lui avait-il demandé. Hermione lui répondit qu'il avait changé, qu'il avait compris ses erreurs. Ils hurlaient tous les deux de plus en plus fort et avaient fini par quitter la salle commune, furieux. Hermione n'avait pas revu Ron depuis. À vrai dire, elle avait tenté de l'éviter tout ce temps. Il était hors de question qu'elle aille s'excuser. C'était lui qui était déraisonnable et qui c'était fait aveugler par sa jalousie.

Hermione et Ginny croisèrent Harry et Neville qui sortaient de chez Honeydukes. Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers elles quand ils les aperçurent.

« Ron n'est pas avec vous ? Demanda Hermione. »

Harry et Neville s'échangèrent un regard surpris.

« Il nous a dit que vous deviez vous voir, répondit Harry. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait absolument pas prévu de voir Ron.

« Excusez-moi, dit-elle. »

Elle quitta ses amis sans rien ajouter d'autre. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Ron. Il avait menti à Harry, prétextant la voir et maintenant, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle chercha une tête rousse dans tout le village. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle agissait comme ça ? Elle se faisait sûrement des idées. Elle s'arrêta de marcher et se sentit soudain ridicule. Et dire qu'elle reprochait à Ron d'être trop jaloux. Elle aperçut alors le jeune homme au loin et il était accompagné, mais elle n'arrivait pas à voir avec qui à cause de plusieurs personnes devant elle. Elle le vit alors se diriger vers une petite ruelle et elle le suivit. Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Devant elle se trouvait Ron entrain d'embrasser une autre fille.

« Ron ! »

Le couple se séparèrent et Hermione reconnu une sixième année de Serdaigle. Ron écarquilla les yeux et devint blanc comme un linge.

« Her... Hermione, balbutia-t-il. »

Hermione se retourna et partit. Elle était furieuse. Jamais elle ne s'était sentit aussi en colère et humiliée. Il valait mieux pour Ron et la Serdaigle qu'elle ne reste pas, sinon, elle ignorait ce qu'elle aurait pu faire. Elle sentit quelqu'un lui attraper le bras et elle se retourna. Il s'agissait de Ron.

« Hermione, attends.

-Lâche-moi Ron, siffla-telle. »

Mais Ron refusa de l'écouter. Hermione leva son autre bras et le gifla de toutes ses forces. Ron la lâcha immédiatement et la jeune fille constata avec satisfaction la marque de sa main sur la joue du Gryffondor. Elle en profita pour partir.

Elle marcha un long moment, tentant de se calmer. Comment Ron avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Depuis combien de temps se moquait-il d'elle comme ça ? Elle remarqua qu'elle était arrivée au bord du lac. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait fait tout ce chemin. Elle s'assit par terre et contempla le lac. Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Sa respiration devint de plus en plus saccadée. Non, ne pleure pas, pensa-t-elle. Pas maintenant, pas pour cet idiot. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle et elle finit par fondre en larme.

« Granger ! »

Hermione sursauta. Elle n'avait entendu personne arriver. Elle essaya ses larmes et se retourna. Elle vit alors Drago derrière elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit par terre. Hermione se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

« J'avais envie d'être seul, finit-il par répondre.

-Désolée, dit la jeune fille. Je ne vais pas te déranger. »

Elle se leva légèrement, mais Drago lui attrapa le bras et la fit se rasseoir. Elle le regarda, surprise.

« Je ne te chasse pas, tu peux rester, dit-il simplement. »

Hermione acquiesça et tous les deux restèrent assis en silence. Hermione tenta tant bien que mal à ne pas pleurer. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détester, c'était se donner en spectacle. Drago, lui, l'observa du coin de l'œil, sachant que quelque chose n'allait pas. N'en pouvant plus de ce silence pesant, il décida de le briser.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

-Comment ça ?

-Arrête Granger. Je vois très bien que tu te retiens de pleurer. Alors je te repose la question. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Rien. »

Drago lâcha un soupire. Elle pouvait être têtue par fois. Mais lui pouvait être très persistant.

« Tu as peur que je me moque ? Demanda-t-il. Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ça. »

Hermione le regarda quelques secondes, se demandant si elle pouvait se confier à lui. Après tout, ces derniers temps, leur relation c'était nettement améliorée. Une certaine relation amicale c'était installée entre eux. Et point important, il n'avait pas cherché à la faire tomber de son balai.

« C'est Ron. »

Il aurait dû s'en douter, pensa Drago.

« Qu'est-ce que Weasley a encore fait ? »

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration. Le dire à haute voix rendait ce qu'il s'était passé encore plus réel.

« J'ai vu Ron embrasser une autre fille.

-L'idiot, marmonna Drago. »

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Le mot est faible, dit-elle. »

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle l'essuya, mais rien n'y fit.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse faire ça, dit-elle. C'est vrai qu'on avait des problèmes, mais j'ai cru que ça finirait par s'arranger.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, Weasley est un idiot. »

Il approcha délicatement sa main de la joue d'Hermione et essuya ses larmes avec son pouce. Le cœur de la jeune fille se mit à battre un peu plus fort. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point ses yeux étaient bleus.

« Il ne te mérite pas, dit-il. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Pensa-t-il. Il n'avait jamais agi comme ça avec personne. Il n'avait qu'une envie, la consoler. Et faire payer Weasley pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il était tombé amoureux d'Hermione Granger. Son cœur s'accéléra et il la serra un peu plus fort, espérant qu'elle ne remarque pas le trouble qui l'habitait. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ?

**~00~**

Blaise entra dans la salle commune des Serpentards et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la scène qu'il vit. Drago se trouvait devant la cheminé et faisait les cent pas. Il avait réussi à faire fuir les élèves de la salle qui d'habitude était bondée. Il s'approcha de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda Blaisse. »

Drago marmonna et Blaise crut l'entendre répondre rien. Il continua d'observer son ami quelques secondes avant de rajouter.

« Tu comptes faire un trou dans le sol ? »

Drago s'arrêta de marcher et lui lança un regard noir.

« Tu le savais ? Demanda-t-il avec agacement.

-Savoir quoi ?

-Que j'étais... »

Il se tut, mal à l'aise.

« Que tu étais ? Insista Blaise. »

Drago regarda autour d'eux, vérifiant que personne n'était dans la salle.

« Amoureux de Granger, lâcha-t-il. »

Le sourire de Blaise s'agrandit.

« Oui, je le savais.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Je te connais. Tu n'aurais pas hésité à me lancer un sort rien que pour y avoir pensé. »

Drago le regarda surpris. Bon, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas tord. Et ce foutu sourire que Blaise affichait.

« Tu m'énerves, dit Drago. »

Blaise s'installa dans un fauteuil, tandis que Drago refit les cents pas.

« Et maintenant ? Demanda Blaise. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Drago s'arrêta de marcher et contempla le feu de cheminé. C'était une question qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de se poser.

**~00~**

Hermione attrapa son sac, sortit de sa chambre et descendit dans la salle commune. Le week-end était maintenant terminé et elle n'avait parlé à Ron qu'une seule fois pour s'expliquer. Il avait finit par lui avouer qu'il la trompait, que ce n'était pas qu'un simple baiser. Depuis, elle l'évitait. Elle ne voulait ni le voir, ni lui parler.

Il était encore tôt et elle se doutait qu'il n'y aurait pratiquement personne dans la Grande Salle .Une fois arrivée dans la salle commune, elle vit Harry et Ron assis dans le canapé, en pleine conversation. Quand Harry la vit, il se leva, lui sourit tristement et sortit de salle, voulant surement les laisser seuls. Hermione lança un regard à Ron qui semblait mal à l'aise. Ceci réjouit un peu la jeune fille. Elle ouvrit l'entrée de la salle commune, mais Ron se leva précipitamment du canapé et l'attrapa par le bras.

« Attend Hermione, dit-il. Tu ne crois pas qu'il faut qu'on en parle ?

-Je n'ai rien à te dire. Maintenant, lâche-moi. »

Elle essaya de se dégager le bras, mais Ron resserra un peu plus sa prise.

« Hermione, je suis désolé.

-Non Ron. Tu crois parce que tu es désolé, tout va s'arranger ? Que je vais oublier ce que tu as fais ?

-Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu m'écoutes et qu'on essaye de recommencer à nouveau. »

Hermione sentit la colère monter en elle.

« Tu m'a trompé Ron. Comment veux-tu que je te pardonne.

-Peut-être que si tu n'avais pas commencé, je ne t'aurais jamais trompé. »

Ron lâcha le bras d'Hermione. Il était de plus en plus énervé et passa rageusement sa main dans les cheveux. Hermione écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Est-ce qu'il insinuait que c'était de sa faute ?

« J'ai peur de comprendre, dit-elle. Comment ça, si je n'avais pas commencé ?

-Si tu ne m'avais pas trompé avec Malefoy, je ne serais jamais allé vers elle.

-Quoi ! »

Elle n'en revenait pas. Il croyait qu'elle l'avait trompé et il avait voulu se venger ! Il avait si peu confiance en elle. Elle l'aimait, jamais elle n'aurait pu lui faire tant de mal. À croire que Ron ne la connaissait pas vraiment au final.

« Je ne t'ai jamais trompé Ron ! S'énerva la jeune fille. Puisque tu n'as aucune confiance en moi, c'est finit. Ne me parle plus, ne m'approche plus. »

Elle quitta la salle commune d'un pas rageur et ferma violemment le tableau de la Grosse Dame qui protesta.

**~00~**

Une semaine était passée. Hermione et Drago étaient assis au bord du lac. Ces derniers jours, tous les deux avaient passé de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Hermione commençait à oublier ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ron. Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Drago se leva et tendit la main vers la jeune fille.

« Tu es prête pour rentrer ? Demanda-t-il. »

Hermione soupira. À vrai dire, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de retourner aussi vite au château. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix si elle ne voulait pas se faire punir par un professeur pour ne pas être rentrée à l'heure. Elle finit pas acquiescer et prit la main de Drago. Celui-ci la tira légèrement vers lui pour l'aider à se lever. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, se tenant toujours la main. Hermione le regarda dans les yeux et se sentit rougir. Drago lui sourit et dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son visage. Elle se rapprocha un peu de lui. Il lui caressa la joue et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. C'était la première fois qu'on l'embrassait comme ça, avec autant d'émotion. Elle n'avait encore jamais ressenti ce sentiment avec personne. Elle sentit qu'elle aurait pu se perdre dans ce baiser. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était trop tard, elle était déjà entrain de succomber. Ce sentiment lui fit peur et cela la fit revenir à la réalité. Elle mit fin à leur baiser à s'écarta.

« Je... commença-t-elle. Je n'aurais pas dû. »

Elle partit à toute vitesse en direction du château.

**~00~**

Blaise poussa la porte de la bibliothèque. Il se dirigea vers le fond de la salle où il avait l'habitude de travailler. Il avait toujours aimé le calme qui régnait dans cet endroit. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit quelqu'un assit à sa place. Il s'agissait d'Hermione qui écrivait vigoureusement sur un parchemin et était entourée de plusieurs livres. Il la regarda et comprit pourquoi Drago était attiré par elle. Il sourit et décida de donner au destin un petit coup de pouce. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda-t-il. »

Hermione leva la tête de son parchemin et lança un regard surpris à Blaise. C'était la première fois qu'il lui adressait la parole. Elle acquiesça et retourna à la rédaction de son parchemin. Blaise posa son sac sur la table et s'assit en face de la jeune fille. Il se mit à la regarder, ce qui énerva fortement Hermione. Elle s'arrêta d'écrire et releva la tête.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je me disais que Drago avait beaucoup de chance, sourit-il.

-Je ne comprend pas. »

Blaise laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Je t'en pris Granger. Pas à moi. »

Le silence s'installa entre eux et Hermione attendit que Blaise en dise plus.

« Je voulais aussi te remercier. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

« Me remercier de quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Drago commence à reprendre sa vie en main et je sais que c'est grâce à toi. Alors merci.

-Je n'ai rien... »

Mais Blaise l'interrompit.

« Tu sais, même s'il fait tout pour le cacher, Drago est quelqu'un de bien qui ferait tout pour les personnes qui lui sont chères. Et je sais qu'il tient à toi. »

Hermione ne dit rien. En réalité, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Blaise continua.

« Peut-être que ça en vaut le coup que tu y réfléchisse. Tu ne crois pas ? »

Il se leva, prit son sac et sortit de la bibliothèque, fier de son petit effet. Hermione contempla l'endroit où il était assis quelques secondes plus tôt, complètement perdue dans ses pensées. C'est vrai qu'elle avait passé plus de temps avec Drago qu'avec ses amis. Et elle aimé passé du temps avec lui, elle s'était même surprise à attendre leur leçon avec impatience. Et surtout, elle n'arrivait pas à oublier le baiser qu'ils avaient partagé. Hermione rangea ses livres et se leva. Elle sortit d'un pas rapide de la bibliothèque. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Drago.

**~00~**

Hermione se dirigea vers le lac. Elle savait qu'elle allait le trouver là. Après tout, c'était devenu leur endroit. Et elle avait raison. Il se tenait debout à contempler le lac. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver, il était complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Elle s'approcha de lui.

« Drago. »

Celui-ci se retourna et lui sourit.

« Je savais que tu viendrais, dit-il. »

Hermione s'approcha et se plaça à côté de lui. Tous les deux se faisaient maintenant face. Elle essaya de parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Drago. Je peux être quelqu'un de patient quand je le veux. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra Hermione. Je t'attendrai. »

Hermione était troublée. Il était prêt à l'attendre. Elle comprit alors qu'elle ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps. Elle n'avait plus peur, elle voulait être avec lui et peu importe ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Elle était prête à prendre cette chance. Elle savait que ça en valait la peine. Elle s'approcha de lui en lui souriant et tous les deux s'embrassèrent. Ce n'était qu'un simple baiser, mais qui pourtant signifiait tellement de promesses.

_**Fin**_


End file.
